In the field of window and door frames and windows and doors, in particular heavy or big ones, it is particularly recommended to use rotation hinges that have the possibility of adjusting the mutual position between the window or door and the fixed frame. Such an adjustment has the purpose of recovering possible bending of the door or the window or of allowing it to work even in the case in which the mounting of the door or window suffers some geometrical misalignment or displacements.
Among such hinges there are those which allow, in addition to a longitudinal adjustment (that is, with position adaptation along the axis of rotation of the hinge itself), a transversal adjustment (that is, according to a direction lying in a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the hinge and parallel to the wall on which the opening to be shut by the window or door is formed); such an adjustment makes it possible to achieve a substantial off-centering between the two mutually pivoting elements forming the hinge (of which one is connected to the fixed frame and one connected to the actual mobile frame or window or door) so as to compensate for possible positioning errors between the window or door and fixed frame.
Examples of hinges of this type are described in EP2186980, EP2194218 and EP1173649. Such known hinges do, however, have numerous drawbacks. In particular, they are complex, foreseeing a large number of mechanical components, and therefore have high production costs. Moreover, also due to their structural complexity, they are difficult to assemble and adjust. Another example of known hinge is disclosed in WO2006/060018. This hinge comprises a pin through which the pivoting coupling between the two hinge elements is carried out, the pin comprising two end branches joined by an intermediate, inclined deviation portion. In this way the branches result mutually off-centered and parallel, whereby a relative displacement of the hinge elements along an adjustment direction is obtained in response to an adjustment rotation of one of the branches. This hinge still has some of the above mentioned drawbacks and in any case, once the adjustment has been carried out, there are problems in terms of appearance that make the hinge unsatisfactory, or in any case, that make it necessary to adopt and rearrange additional components.